Crownless Queen
by Irutzencre
Summary: "Non, stupide pouvoir inutile. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher." Ah, ça, elle en avait profité, de ce pouvoir. Ridiculiser Caulfield. Asseoir sa domination sur Blackwell. Briller en rabaissant les autres. Quand la portée de ses actes la dépasse, Victoria va comprendre l'ampleur de ses erreurs, et tout faire pour les réparer. - AU


_Oy !  
Second one-shot, peut-être un peu particulier, puisqu'ici j'ai décidé de confier le pouvoir de remonter le temps à quelqu'un d'autre que Super Max._

* * *

.

Ils avaient tous quitté la classe de Jefferson, ignorant la vaine tentative de rappel à l'ordre du professeur désireux de poursuivre son cours. Dans la cohue, Victoria avait suivi la masse, accélérant juste assez pour devancer la plupart de ses camarades de classe.

Quand elle arriva devant les dortoirs du campus, une petite foule d'élèves était déjà présente malgré la pluie, le nez levé vers le toit du bâtiment, leurs paroles se mélangeant en une marre sonore peu élevée. L'air d'attendre quelque chose tout en le redoutant, ils affichaient l'expression à la fois choquée et attentive caractéristique du clampin en mal de sensations fortes et de malheur dans sa petite vie bien rangée. Certains avaient sorti leurs smartphones et le protégeaient d'une main, bien décidés à ne rien manquer du scoop de l'année.

– Vous avez vu ça ? disait un étudiant à ses camarades, le doigt pointé vers le sommet du bâtiment.  
– Elle va vraiment ... ? gémissait une autre, faisant mine de cacher ses yeux derrière ses doigts pourtant écartés.

Suivant la direction de leurs regards catastrophés, Victoria se figea sur place. En haut, sur le toit du bâtiment, se tenait Kate Marsh. Debout sur l'acrotère.  
– Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi dérangée, persifla une fille.

Victoria eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait que la petite châtaine se laissait tomber en avant. Son corps tomba à pic. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol dur et froid. Un cri de surprise choquée émana de la foule rassemblée, les plus proches de la scène reculant d'un pas dans une exclamation horrifiée. Le cœur de Victoria rata un battement. Elle cessa de respirer. Les yeux presque exorbités, elle réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se produire. Kate était morte.

La petite chrétienne ne s'était pas montrée en cours ce matin. Victoria pensait qu'elle était bêtement restée dans son lit, dans une tentative d'éviter les persécutions quotidiennes qu'elle subissait depuis la dernière soirée du Vortex Club. Jamais la blonde n'avait songé qu'elle en arriverait là.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

Tendant son bras en avant dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier, Victoria convoqua son pouvoir, ordonnant au temps de faire marche arrière. Le temps se figea un instant. Les gouttes d'eau quittèrent le sol remontant vers les nuages planant sur scène macabre. Le corps de Kate fit de même, remontant en accéléré sur le toit, décrivant la trajectoire inverse à celle qu'il avait suivi vers le sol.

La vision de la blonde se brouilla brusquement. Le contrôle du temps lui échappa. Les secondes reprirent brutalement leur cours. Bien trop tôt. Bien trop vite. La pluie revint comme une mélodie entêtante, frappant incessamment la terre. Le corps de Kate replongea vers le sol. Sous les yeux de Victoria, Kate mourut une seconde fois. Victoria se concentra à nouveau. Sa tête lui tournait. Son sang tambourinait contre ses tempes avec violence. Ses muscles tendus à l'extrême refusaient même de bouger, la clouant sur place. Prise de panique, Victoria peinait à respirer. Le souffle court et saccadé, elle luttait pour garder le contrôle, alors qu'elle perdait ses moyens.

 _Non, stupide pouvoir inutile. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher._

Une odeur métallique emplit ses narines. Par réflexe, Victoria porta sa main à son visage. Du sang. Deux filets de sang s'écoulaient de ses narines, conséquence de l'abus de son pouvoir. Ses sens engourdis, ses pensées devenaient confuses, elle tentait de garder les idées claires.

Elle ragea intérieurement. _Pas maintenant !_

Faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir dans la minute, si le mot « minute » avait encore une signification, Victoria rappela son pouvoir. Le souffle coupé sous la pression que subissait son corps, les muscles crispés, elle parvint néanmoins à faire appel à cette force mystérieuse qui l'accompagnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Lentement, le temps recula, dans une confusion d'images floues et de sons étouffés. Kate remonta en haut du bâtiment et recula d'un pas, descendant de l'acrotère, mais prête à y retourner dès que le temps reprendrait sa course sans fin.

Victoria chancela. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'imploser. Posant un genou à terre, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de relâcher légèrement la pression de son pouvoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa vision se stabilisa enfin. Elle n'entendait plus rien.

Victoria releva la tête, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

Le temps s'était figé autour d'elle. Elle s'était extraite de l'écoulement normal des secondes. Plus rien le bougeait. Ni ses camarades, ni les feuillages normalement secoué par le vent. Ni cet écureuil craintif qui assistait à la scène dissimulé derrière un buisson. Les gouttes de pluie restaient suspendues dans l'air, comme tenues par une multitude de fils invisibles. Le campus lui paraissait légèrement flou. Les couleurs s'étaient ternies. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Le silence lui-même en devenait assourdissant.

Une boule de panique se forma au creux son ventre, remontant jusqu'à serrer son cœur. Avec une certaine appréhension, Victoria se redressa. Ses mouvements lui paraissaient difficiles, imprécis, mais elle pouvait bouger. Se mouvoir lui demandait bien plus d'efforts qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle était engluée ici. Lentement, elle se détacha de cette place que la logique aurait voulu qu'elle conserve. Elle avançait, se frayant un chemin parmi ses camarades immobiles, jardin de statues pétrifiées par une gorgone fictive, leurs regards choqués rivés sur Kate prête à faire le grand saut.

Elle contourna un groupe de garçons. L'un d'eux était carrément en train de filmer. _Connard_. Victoria du se faire violence pour continuer sa route sans jeter l'individu à terre pour détruire son téléphone. Il y avait d'autres priorités, plus urgentes. Kate. Gravissant les quelques marches du perron, Victoria s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans l'internat.

Le couloir était désert. Seuls ses pas brisaient l'immensité du silence, résonnant lourdement dans le couloir, tels les coups lugubres d'une horloge déréglée.

Quand elle passa la porte entrouverte de la cage d'escalier pour attaquer son ascension, elle découvrit que le bâtiment n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle l'avait cru. Au tournant de la première volée de marches, figée en en plein élan dans sa course, Max Caulfield s'était lancée à la poursuite de Kate. L'inquiétude et la crainte émanait de tout son corps, de son regard rivé vers les hauteurs à ses doigts crispés sur la main courante pour se rattraper. Sa posture paraissait déséquilibrée, trop en avant pour tenir sur ses deux jambes, elle semblait avoir trébuché. Toute logique aurait voulu qu'elle s'effondre, mais elle restait, à l'instar de ses camarades, simplement paralysée.

Le cœur de Victoria rata un battement. Max était là. Elle était la seule à être rentrée dans le bâtiment pour aller vers Kate. Et elle n'y arriverait pas à temps. Quelque soient ses efforts, ils étaient voués à l'échec.

Une réalité la frappa, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Violente et cruelle. Injustement vraie. Brusquement, Victoria réalisait que ce qui était sur le point de se produire était sa faute. Depuis la dernière soirée, elle était celle qui remuait constamment le couteau dans la plaie, ne laissant aucun répit à Max… Victoria dévisagea la petite châtaine statufiée. Max était à l'exact opposé. Elle était la seule qui se souciait de Kate. La seule qui fusillait Victoria du regard quand celle-ci envoyait une énième raillerie à la petite croyante, provoquant l'hilarité de ses partisans, dignes d'une basse-cour. Max était la seule qui ne riait pas aux mauvaises blagues dont Kate était victime, et probablement la seule qui l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Victoria avait remarqué que l'adresse qu'elle avait inscrite sur un miroir de la salle d'eau avait été effacée. Elle n'avait pas chercher à la réécrire, se préoccupant peu du fait que Kate essaie de faire oublier cela ou que quelqu'un tente de la protéger. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et elle n'aimait pas faire deux fois la même chose. Maintenant, elle était persuadée que c'était l'œuvre de Max. Max l'ombre de Blackwell. Mais cela, Victoria n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupée quelle était s'acharner sur les deux petites châtaines. Car si Kate était une victime toute désignée depuis la fameuse soirée, Max restait la cible privilégiée de la reine de Blackwell. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rabaisser, critiquant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Son style vestimentaire, ses goûts, ses notes moyennes, son art. Tout.

Et avec son récent pouvoir, martyriser la brunette était d'autant plus drôle.

Ah, ça, elle en avait profité ! Voir Caulfield se ridiculiser encore et encore, et porter le coup de grâce. L'épier. Et entrer dans sa chambre quand elle avait le dos tourné. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait laissé la brunette mener son enquête sans la surprendre. Max jouait les détectives inutiles, et Victoria s'était plu à la voir se démener sans succès.

Et malgré cela, la châtaine n'avait rien cédé. Victoria ne la comprenait pas. À quoi servait le pouvoir de manipuler le temps si _elle_ restait une énigme ?

Dans ces yeux d'un bleu pur brillait une lueur farouche. Elle l'énervait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à la briser, peu importe à quel point elle avait pu s'acharner sur elle ; Maxine Caulfield restait imperméable à toute ses attaques.

Maxine était différente. Différente de tous ces crétins sur qui elle s'était défoulée un temps avant de passer à autre chose. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait brisées en un rien de temps avant de changer de cible. Maxine était différente, car même terrorisée, elle continuait de se tenir face à elle. Chaque tentative de Victoria pour rabaisser semblait lui passer au-dessus. Parfois, elle répliquait. Mais cela avait l'air de l'ennuyer. Comme si Victoria la fatiguait plus qu'elle l'intimidait. Comme si Victoria l'exaspérait plus qu'elle ne l'impressionnait. Ses craintes masquées derrière un sourire gêné et un regard à peine fuyant, Maxine Caulfield, par sa simple existence, remettait en cause la suprématie de la blonde. Malgré toute la crainte que l'héritière Chase pouvait lui inspirer, elle semblait lui lancer un défi silencieux.

« Ose être encore plus détestable que tu ne l'es déjà, Victoria. » semblaient lui dire ces yeux. « Montre-moi que j'aurais une raison de te haïr. »

.

Victoria serra les dents. Une tonne d'images, de paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lui revenait en tête. Elle se dégoûtait. Son estomac se tordit dans un spasme torturé. Victoria plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, prise d'une nausée soudaine. Penchée en avant, elle se retint de libérer le contenu de son estomac alors que l'horreur de ses actes lui martelait le crâne, images criantes de son égoïsme mesquin et de son besoin d'attirer l'attention sur elle en crachant sur les autres. Resserrant ses doigts sur la main courante à en faire blanchir ses jointures, Victoria se força à se redresser. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Non, espèce de sainte-nitouche ennuyeuse, tu ne vas pas crever ! » jura Victoria. Elle devait atteindre le toit de ce bâtiment. Kate ne méritait pas de mourir.

Chaque marche lui paraissait être un défi. Les volées de marches se succédaient sans fin, chaque tournant en dévoilant une nouvelle. À bout de souffle, la tête lourde, Victoria luttait pour continuer à avancer. La main crispée sur la rambarde, elle puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour s'élancer plus vite vers le sommet, repoussant le vertige qui l'étreignait.

Elle ne voulait même pas songer aux conséquences du suicide de Kate. Elle n'était pas prête à porter sur ses épaules la mort d'une de ses camarades. Personne ici ne méritait de mourir. Surtout pas Kate. En dehors de cette soirée, la jeune croyante était irréprochable. Un modèle de bonne conduite, trop parfait aux yeux de la blonde. Si elle parvenait à se tirer de se pétrin, si elle empêchait Kate de sauter... Victoria se promit d'arrêter de la persécuter. Elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour que cette affaire tombe dans l'oubli. Elle aiderait Kate dans ses devoirs. Tout. Tout, mais pourvu qu'elle reste en vie.

Tout ne rentrerait pas dans l'ordre, évidemment. Elle ne pourrait effacer le mal commis. Mais elle pourrait essayer de se racheter.

Après un énième tournant, la porte donnant accès au toit apparut devant elle, en haut de l'ultime volée de marches. Le battant métallique, flou dans son champ de vision, se dressait tel un but presque inaccessible. La vision trouble, un goût de sang dans la bouche, Victoria sentait arriver la limite de son pouvoir. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Même le bruit de ses pas lui paraissait confus, résonnant à l'infini dans la cage d'escalier. Le souffle court, tremblante, elle se hissa au sommet des marches. Ses doigts fébriles se refermèrent sur la poignée, manquant de glisser dans sa précipitation.

À l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, Victoria sentit son emprise sur le temps lui échapper. Le battant frappant le mur dans un bruit mat, marquant la reprise de la mélodie de la pluie. Les sons revinrent brusquement, alors que tout se remettait en marche, tels une symphonie sinistre sur le dernier acte d'une tragédie. Le brouhaha vague de la foule en contrebas se mêlait à la pluie qui frappait continuellement le sol. Quelques éclats de voix perçaient cette masse, sans pour autant être compréhensibles.

Les mains sur les genoux, Victoria manquait de s'effondrer. Elle respirait difficilement. Son sang lui paraissait brûlant, pulsant avec force dans tout son corps. Elle aurait voulu rappeler son pouvoir, mais elle s'en savait incapable. Elle l'avait trop utilisé et avait atteint sa limite. Là, sur ce toit, elle était démunie. Une personne ordinaire, dépossédée de cette capacité dont elle avait trop profité. Elle eut soudain une pensée pour Max, en bas de l'escalier. La petite châtaine venait vers là, avec certainement l'intention de dissuader Kate de commettre l'irréparable. Victoria se redressa, chancelante, levant son regard vers la frêle silhouette qui s'apprêtait à monter sur le bord du toit. Elle même doutait de parvenir à lui faire entendre raison. Elle devait la retarder.

.

Alertée par le bruit de la porte, Kate se retourna. Elle se figea en reconnaissant l'arrivante, une expression d'incompréhension sidérée s'affichant sur son visage.

– Victoria ? murmura Kate d'une voix tremblante.

La petite croyante faisait peine à voir. Son habituel chignon était de travers, des mèches s'en échappant de manière désordonnée. Ses yeux cernés et gonflé, témoignant de larmes récentes, affichaient une détresse sans pareil. Elle était littéralement au bord du gouffre.

– Tu es encore venue pour m'humilier, c'est ça ? reprit Kate, cette fois avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Comme si avoir ruiné ma vie ne te suffisait pas ?

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard pour l'héritière Chase. À quel point avait-elle persécuté Kate ? Encore une fois, elle ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de son erreur.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas…  
– Alors quoi ?

Ses pensées défilaient à toute allure en amas d'images floues. Des milliers de mots lui traversaient l'esprit, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le pas sur les autres pour franchir ses lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, Victoria restait muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toute façon ? Le mal était déjà fait.

À court de mots, Victoria parvint à articuler la chose la plus simple qui lui restait, une évidence synthétisant tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

– Kate, je... Je suis désolée.

Le visage de Kate se tordit en une faible grimace.

– C'est trop tard, Victoria, lâcha-t-elle, un faible tremblement dans la voix.  
– Écoute, je…

À cet instant, des bruits de pas alertèrent Victoria, la stoppant dans sa tentative de parole. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une voix presque trop reconnaissable s'élevait derrière elle.

– Kat-… Victoria ?

La blonde se retourna pour voir Max, essoufflée après son ascension. Elle était enfin arrivée. L'expression de choc de la petite brune laissa rapidement place à une grimace d'incompréhension mêlée de colère à l'égard de la Chase. Elle semblait essayer de comprendre ce que faisait la blonde ici, comment elle était arrivée là. À vrai dire, Victoria elle-même se posait cette question. Max lui donnait l'impression de la disséquer mentalement, à la recherche de réponses. Son regard brûlant mettait son âme à nu, la crucifiant sur place.

– Je ne voulais pas ça, souffla Victoria dans un murmure à peine audible à l'adresse de la brune.

Elle aurait voulu la supplier de faire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, se traduisant seulement par un éclat de panique dans ses yeux. Max arqua un sourcil, presque imperceptiblement. Puis, sans un mot, elle se détourna de la blonde pour reporter son attention sur Kate. Leur échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Pourtant, Victoria sentit comme un poids la quitter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, alors que l'étau qui s'était refermé sur son âme se relâchait légèrement. La blonde chancela. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière elle, lui offrant un appui. Devant elle, Max avançait vers leur camarade.

– Kate…  
– N'approchez pas ! cria Kate, paniquée. Je suis sérieuse, je vais sauter.  
– Okay, okay.

Max s'arrêta à bonne distance de Kate, soucieuse de ne pas la brusquer.

– Je suis là. Kate, s'il te plaît.  
– Max, je sais que tu veux m'aider…

Les yeux rouges, la voix tremblante, Kate exprimait son désespoir en même temps que sa reconnaissance envers la nouvelle arrivante. Victoria n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Kate faisait allusion. Visiblement, Max était intervenue pour soutenir Kate. Comme Victoria le soupçonnait, c'était elle qui avait effacé les insultes sur son ardoise ainsi que le lien de la vidéo sur le miroir. Max semblait toujours être là pour elle, dans l'ombre, mais aussi auprès de Kate quand celle-ci en avait eu besoin.

– Maintenant, tout le monde croit que je suis une fille facile. À commencer par elle ! tonna Kate en pointant Victoria, loin dernière Max.

Victoria aurait voulu crier que c'était faux, que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire elle n'en pensait pas un mot, que Kate était juste trop propre sur elle, trop parfaite… contrairement à elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Elle avait pris trop de plaisir à briser cette perfection qu'elle-même ne possédait pas. Désormais, elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre son jugement.

– Ignore-la, implora Max. le monde ne se résume pas à Victoria Chase.

Pour appuyer ses propos, la brune évoqua la famille de Kate. Ses parents, sa petite sœur. Elle lui rappela qu'elle était importante, qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à elle.

En cet instant, Max déployait des trésors d'arguments pour ramener Kate à elle, pour la convaincre que vivre en valait la peine. Et Kate, qui semblait si résignée, voyait sa volonté d'en finir ébranlée par la petite brune. Max lui redonnait de l'espoir. L'espoir que Victoria avait grandement contribué à lui voler. Elle était si sincère que Victoria en avait mal au cœur. Jamais la Chase n'avait à ce point regretté ses actes. Peut-être ne s'était-elle même jamais remise en question. Là sur ce toit, la blonde se sentait mal. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'être témoin de la scène, impuissante, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle s'en remettait complètement à la petite hipster. Dos au mur, elle ne pouvait que regarder Max tenter de ramener son amie.

À mesure qu'elles parlaient, Max s'était lentement approchée de Kate. Doucement, elle lui tendait la main, l'encourageant à la rejoindre. Kate retenait ses sanglots. Elle vivait dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller et auquel elle voulait mettre fin. Elle semblait à court de larmes, comme si ses yeux, à force d'avoir trop pleuré, ne pouvait plus produire la moindre larme. En face, Max restait attentive et patiente, lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de la petite croyante. Elle lui disait d'être forte. Qu'elle pouvait et voulait l'aider. Elle mettait tout en œuvre pour la gagner sa confiance.

– N'est-ce pas, Victoria ? gronda la voix de Max.

Brutalement tirée du flot de ses pensées, l'intéressée releva la tête pour voir que Max la fixait, attendant une réponse. Que venait-elle de dire ? Victoria se repassa rapidement en tête ce qu'elle avait entendu d'une oreille. Elle avait notamment capté les mots « arrêter » et « aider » peut après son prénom. Tout s'éclaircit.

– Oui, s'entendit prononcer la blonde sans plus réfléchir. Laisse-moi aussi t'aider. De quelque manière que ce soit, je… je peux t'aider, si tu le permets.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Comme si parler trop fort aurait rendu ses paroles fausses.

Max la fixait, presque médusée. De son regard océan, la châtaine la sondait, scrutant le moindre détail. Depuis sa gestuelle jusqu'à son regard et son ton, elle semblait chercher les traces d'un mensonge dans les propos de la blonde. Semblant satisfaite, elle hocha enfin la tête en signe d'accord silencieux.

– Tu vois ? dit-elle à Kate, esquissant un faible sourire.  
– Merci Max, gémit Kate.

Max avait besoin de preuves. Elle aiderait Kate du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, mais elle avait encore besoin de rassembler des preuves. Et cela, elle ne pourrait le faire sans Kate. Victoria ne comprenait pas tout ce dont elles parlaient. Il avait été question de David, de Nathan, de drogue. La blonde assimilait rapidement cette masse d'informations dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas connaissance, essayant de coller ensemble les pièces de ce puzzle.

Tout ce qu'elle était sûre de comprendre était la volonté profonde de Max à aider son amie désormais en larmes.

– Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Max, déclara enfin Kate, la voix tremblante. Même si tu dis n'importe quoi parfois. Mais je vais venir avec toi… Tu es mon amie.

Max franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait pour tendre une nouvelle fois la main à son amie. Après une ultime hésitation, Kate lui saisit fébrilement la main. Elle descendit du bord du toit, comblant le vide entre elles pour trouver la chaleur des bras de la petite hipster qui la réceptionna. Elles tombèrent à genoux, Kate prostrée au sol, Max la serrant contre elle avec douceur. Le corps de Kate était secoué de sanglots alors qu'elle répétait des excuses, blottie dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amie.

Debout à quelques mètres, Victoria détourna le regard.

Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. À cet instant, Victoria se sentait de trop. Inutile. Indésirable, même. Comme un parasite hostile qui ne pouvait que ruiner le fonctionnement d'un organisme bien rodé. Comme elle avait ruiné le quotidien de cette fille. Cet instant appartenait à Max et Kate. Deux amies qui se soutenaient et se faisaient confiance. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Sans un bruit, la blonde passa la porte pour rester simplement au sommet de la cage d'escalier, tout en ôtant de son champ de vision les deux autres filles, leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité. Appuyée contre le mur, elle lâcha un long soupir, passant sa main sur son front comme pour essayer d'effacer la migraine qui revenait en force. Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi glacée jusqu'à s'asseoir, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

Une énorme pression qu'elle avait à peine vue venir s'enlevait lentement de ses épaules, alors que le soulagement la gagnait. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle avait pu retarder Kate, juste assez pour permettre à Max d'atteindre le toit. Au final, Victoria n'avait rien fait. Tout le mérite revenait à la photographe au polaroid.

Les membres tremblant de stress, Victoria respirait difficilement, tentant de garder les idées claires. L'impression d'être une nuisance refusait de la quitter. Accablée, elle s'en serait tapé la tête contre le mur si cela avait pu l'aider à faire passer cette sensation d'inutilité et de honte qui régnait en elle sans risquer de lui briser le crâne. L'étau de la culpabilité comprima son cœur de plus belle. Serrant les dents, Victoria réprima un sanglot. Les poings serrés, elle se mordait les lèvres à s'en faire mal pour ne pas elle-même craquer. À nouveau, sa tête lui tournait. Elle était épuisée, tant par l'utilisation de son pouvoir que ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle devait se faire violence pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, ne pas laisser son trop-plein d'émotions la submerger. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Au loin, l'écho d'une sirène résonnait, plus insistant à mesure qu'un véhicule de secours approchait. Victoria retint une série d'injures. Ils arrivaient après la tempête. Inutiles. Comme elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Victoria passa la porte du lycée la tête haute, comme chaque matin, sa démarche à peine plus rigide qu'à l'accoutumée, ses pas frappant le sol à un rythme régulier. Elle avait peu dormi. Elle avait mal dormi. Mais la reine de Blackwell savait garder contenance et apparaître sous son meilleur jour en toutes circonstances.

Comme tous les matins, elle prit un café à la machine avant de se rendre en classe. Ses talons claquaient fermement le sol. Fixant un point au loin, elle ignorait les regards des quelques badauds qui se retournaient sur son passage, la dévisageant d'un air surpris pour certains, dégoûté pour d'autres. Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas de comptes à leur rendre. Tous ces idiots ignoraient qui elle était, ce qu'elle vivait. Ici, elle était reine ; c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

Victoria passa la porte ouverte de la classe de Jefferson. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent encore vers elle. Taylor, qui était déjà là, la salua d'un signe de main. Se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle, Victoria balaya la salle du regard, passant en revue ses quelques camarades déjà présents. Elle se figea, son cœur rata un battement quand son regard tomba sur deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Sa respiration se stoppa une seconde, cessant son rythme régulier pour devenir difficile.

Étonnamment, Max était déjà là, accoudée à sa table, griffonnant vaguement sur la feuille devant elle en attendant le début du cours. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux cernés montrant que, comme la blonde, elle avait peu dormi. Ses yeux qui étaient braqués sur Victoria, la clouant presque sur place d'un seul regard. Victoria ne pouvait s'en détacher. Captivée, frappée par la violence contenue qu'elle y avait trouvée, comme un coup de tonnerre ébranlant jusqu'à son âme. Dans ses yeux bleu océan habituellement si doux, Victoria voyait une tempête tout juste retenue, comme prête à se déchaînée au moindre faux pas. Un regard lourd de sens, qui se passait de mots. La blonde peinait à le soutenir, sans pour autant pouvoir détourner les yeux.

Du reproche. Peut-être même une pointe de déception. Et en même temps, une once de soulagement. Kate était vivante. Mais le pire avait bien failli se produire. Victoria sentit son cœur se serrer. Face à Caulfield, elle se sentait mal. Pathétique. Misérable. Détestable.

Quelque part, une part d'elle aurait voulu y voir de la crainte... Non, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, elle aurait voulu y lire une certaine reconnaissance. Reconnaissance qu'elle ne méritait pas, elle le savait. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Victoria baissa les yeux, presque imperceptiblement. Juste assez pour s'extirper de ces deux orbes bleus. Le souffle court, elle atteignit sa place, concentrée à l'extrême sur le simple fait de marcher en ayant l'air normal. Mais même une fois assisse, elle sentait toujours le regard de Max dans son dos, posé sur elle, guettant sa prochaine action, son prochain méfait. Contre qui allait-elle tourner son mépris ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les yeux fixés sur une feuille blanche, Victoria gardait ses pensées dirigées sur ce regard qui lui brûlait le dos. Elle avait l'impression que Caulfield aurait pu la foudroyer sur place. Elle, et personne d'autre. Pour elle, cela était bien pire qu'un millier d'insultes. Elle aurait pu la frapper, lui cracher dessus, rien ne lui aurait plus fait mal que ce seul regard et toutes les vérités qu'elle y lisait. Le reflet de ses erreurs, braqué sur elle. Et cela, elle ne le supportait pas. Depuis quand le regard de Caulfield lui importait ? Quand avait-elle commencé à vouloir comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire innocent et ses mimiques ? Depuis quand cherchait-elle à tout prix à attirer son attention ? Si Maxine la détestait, elle avait atteint son but. _Bien joué, Victoria, tu es officiellement un monstre._ Une Reine diabolique, à la couronne volée, sculptée dans les os de ses victimes et baptisée dans leur sang.

C'était sa faute.

Sa faute si Kate avait manqué de se suicider. Sa faute si une partie de la classe martyrisait la petite croyante à longueur de journée, du matin au soir. Car Victoria savait se donner l'air d'une meneuse. À Blackwell, elle était reine. Et tous suivaient ses ordres et la suivaient. Une personne riche et populaire, toujours au top. Toujours parfaite. La parfaite peste.

C'était elle qui avait écrit le lien de la vidéo dans la salle d'eau du dortoir. Elle qui raillait Kate à longueur de journée et lui envoyait tout son venin à la figure. Sa faute si d'autres faisaient de même, encouragés par cette reine qui rabaissait tout ce qui lui semblait indigne d'elle. Oh, Nathan aussi y était pour quelque chose. Mais lui, contrairement à la blonde, ne s'acharnait pas sur sa victime.

Serrant les dents, Victoria retint un juron. Sa propre bêtise lui retournait l'estomac. Elle se dégoûtait. Ses tripes se tordaient en un nœud complexe. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas rejeter le maigre contenu de son estomac. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était transformé en pierre, de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais elle était incapable de produire la moindre larme. Une rage sourde mêlée de détresse montait lentement en elle, vague de fond balayant tout ce qu'elle croyait d'elle, tout ce qu'elle pensait devoir être. Au fond, elle ne valait pas plus que les autres. Une simple adolescente stupide qui ne mesurait pas la portée de ses actes. Actes qui avaient failli coûter la vie de l'une de ses camarades. Loin d'être au-dessus de tout, elle était au moins aussi stupide que ceux sur qui elle crachait continuellement.

Une feuille arriva sur sa table, la tirant de ses pensées. Le cours avait commencé presque sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Jefferson était entré en classe et débitait son cours. Cette fois, loin de jouer l'élève modèle, Victoria restait en retrait, se forçant tout juste à noter le minimum syndical pour faire bonne figure.

.

Quand l'heure de la pause sonna, Victoria quitta la classe en silence pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, espérant ainsi garder les idées claires. Appuyée au lavabo, elle leva les yeux vers son reflet. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y voir. Les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, les doigts crispés sur les bords du lavabo, Victoria se maudissait. Détaillant machinalement son reflet, elle avait l'impression de voir une étrangère. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, en mèches irrégulières torturées, décoiffés à force d'y passer la main dans sa détresse exaspérée. Le teint d'une pâleur maladive – rien en comparaison de Kate, se reprit-elle –, et les yeux cernés, elle avait l'air d'un mauvais fantôme de maison hantée.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Eh bien, c'était vrai. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Caulfield ne la remercierait pas d'avoir "sauvé" Kate. Et cela, Victoria pouvait le comprendre. C'était sa connerie. À elle de la réparer. D'ailleurs, Victoria était persuadée que ce rôle aurait bien mieux convenu à Max. Après tout, Max était la seule personne qui avait soutenu Kate, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était la seule en qui Kate avait pleinement confiance. La blonde l'avait compris dans son regard. Seule, Victoria n'aurait pu sauver Kate. Elle n'avait fait que la retarder avant l'arrivée de Max.

Officiellement, Victoria et Max avaient sauvé Kate ensemble. Une belle manière pour la blonde de se racheter de sa connerie et un acte d'altruisme brillant pour la brune. La Queen Bee et la ninja de l'ombre de Blackwell œuvrant dans un but commun pour ramener l'enfant opprimé en perdition. Haha. Sans ce pouvoir… Kate serait morte. Caulfield ne l'aurait pas rattrapée, et elle encore moins. Ce même pouvoir que la blonde s'était appliquée à utiliser à son avantage. Mais à quel prix ?

 _Plus jamais, Vic. N'utilise plus jamais ce truc._

Max aurait très bien pu y arriver seule, si c'était elle qui avait reçu le pouvoir de figer le temps. Elle en aurait certainement fait un bien meilleur usage que la blonde. Elle ne s'en serait pas servi pour ridiculiser les autres et asseoir sa supériorité. Non. La hipster aurait probablement utilisé cette capacité pour rattraper quelques une de ses erreurs, améliorer un peu son quotidien, mais certainement pas au détriment des autres. Victoria en était convaincue.

* * *

 _Je remercie quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra et grâce à qui j'ai eu cette idée... "juste si c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir", hein ? Bah voilà. Je me suis fait mal en l'écrivant, mais il fallait que ça sorte._

 _Et puisque c'est un OS que j'ai écrit à grand renfort de musique, voici quelques-uns des titres qui m'ont portée :_

 _Narcissistic Cannibal_ \- Earlyrise (original by Korn)  
 _Point of no return_ (acoustic) - Starset  
 _Path of the eclipse_ et _Final breath_ \- Child of Light OST - Coeur de Pirate


End file.
